A Series of Disjunct Drabbles
by novembertree
Summary: Based of a Tumblr challenge. Each drabble is based off a song chosen via shuffle for a requested couple. Likely to contain lots of Puckurt, crack pairings, as well as the occasional bit of smut and/or angst. Rated M for the smut bits.
1. Something About Us, PuckFinn

A/N: First of many to come. The rest of them are longer - this one I obeyed the 100 word limit, but the rest I was lax with.

Requested by physigory.

Song: Something About Us - Daft Punk

* * *

Puck slammed his fist into the wall, eyes shut tight in frustration. Finn flinched at the impact, gaze falling shamefully to the ground.

"It might not be the right time," Puck whispered hoarsely. The other boy bit his lip, trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

Puck let his hand fall to his side; "I might not be the right one."

He stepped forward and slid his arms around the other boy, pulled him roughly towards him. Their noses almost touching, Finn's bright eyes widened; betraying the turmoil beneath them.

"... but there's something about us I've got to do." Puck's lips ghosted over Finn's.


	2. We Vibrate, We Do, Puckurt

A/N: So this totally ended up different than I expected. |D;; OH WELL still inspired by the song, in a backwards sort of way. /BLUSHES SUPER HARD. I haven't written smut since 7th or 8th grade. |: So. Um. /blushblushblush.

Requested by beyourownsavior.

Song: We Vibrate, We Do - So Many Dynamos

* * *

Kurt bit down hard on his lip, bucking eagerly into Puck's hand. Holding back a moan, he started to reach shakily for his bedside table, but Puck's teeth on his neck interrupted any sequence of thought that may or may not have been trailing through his mind. So instead of looking for his vibrator, he groaned throatily into Puck's ear, hands slick around the other boy's length.

Puck's lips dragged their way up to Kurt's ear, nipping at the flesh playfully before whispering: "... looking for something?" The darker boy slowed his pace, frustrating Kurt, who bit down hard on the other boy's neck in return. Nothing. He took to urging him to continue with a low hiss. Puck refused to give in; tantalizing the boy further with slow kisses trailing from his neck to his abdomen.

"Was this not ... " He stroked Kurt's length at a painfully slow pace, enjoying the power at his fingertips as the boy trembled beneath him. "... doing it for you?" He had lowered himself so that his face was at hip-level. Kurt's hands had long slid from Puck's body and were now clenching the sheets with all their strength.

Puck licked his lips. Kurt groaned in frustration, biting down harder yet on his own already-bruised lips. "Should I stop? I'm sure I couldn't do what your _vibrator_ does for you." He licked the tip of the boy's cock, sending a visible shiver down Kurt's spine. He grinned at the reaction, licking his lips again before gently taking Kurt's tip in his mouth, eliciting another shiver from the boy beneath him.

Kurt groaned; "N-Nnghh ... _fine_ ... I d-don't need it."

Puck smirked.

"_Good_."


	3. The Best Damn Thing, St Puck

A/N: PFFT OHMYGOD I haven't heard this song in years. Of course it would come on for a crack couple.

Requested by physigory.

Song: The Best Damn Thing - Avril Lavigne

* * *

Puck shoved Jesse into the bathroom, pushing him against a tiled wall and kissing him roughly. Jesse grimaced at the brusqueness with which Puck handled him, slipping his hands between their chests and pushing the mohawked boy away from him.

Puck stumbled back, looking a mixture of confusion, hurt and anger. His brow furrowed as Jesse wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and as he fixed his shirt and straightened up, eyes narrowed and his lips turned down. Jesse looked like he was ready to punch the other boy, but they both knew better. "Hey, hey - " Puck lifted up his hands in protest, but the other boy lifted a finger to the his lips, silencing him.

"You better start treating me right, because I deserve better than _this._" He gestured at their surroundings. Puck quirked a brow, obviously realizing that the boy was high-maintenance - hell, maybe as bad as Rachel. Jesse's lips twitched into a smirk as he looked Puck over.

"Because I'm the _best damn thing_ that your eyes have ever seen."


	4. Old Letters, Puckurt

A/N: Something a little ... _quieter._

Requested byxlessxthanx3x.

Song: Old Letters - Company of Thieves

* * *

Kurt bit down on his lip, sifting shakily through the pile of old letters with an anxiousness that he hadn't felt in months. He'd long neglected the memory of Puck in fear of falling back into this ... _withdrawal_, and clearly for good reason. The thought of him was like a drug; racing through his veins with dizzying impatience.

_Ah! ... here it is._

Kurt lifted the letter to the light, eyes racing over the familiar handwriting. The number was there, but ... did he have the nerve to call him?

Little bits of their history together flashed through Kurt's mind. He hated it, but he knew that if Puck beckoned a _finger_, he'd come running.

He sighed, rubbing his temple before falling back on his bed, eyes shut tightly.

"Ohh you creep up on me ..." He opened his eyes, voice barely a whisper:

"... will you love me now?"

Slowly, he reached for his phone.

He had the number memorized, anyway.


	5. I Won't Dance, Bike Chanderson

AN: Whenever I think of this pairing, I think of dancing. |D I love that aspect of them.

Requested by lapifors.

I Won't Dance - Ella Fitzgerald Louis Armstrong

* * *

Warblers don't dance.

And despite the fact that he was _technically_ no longer a Warbler, Blaine was fairly hesitant - no, simply _adamant_ - in joining in on the New Directions' spontaneous fits of dance, no matter how inspiring the mood.

Of course, his new friends wouldn't allow this. Even Kurt - who, God love the boy, often acted as if he had a stick up his ass - would join in on the fun. They would all reach out and try to get him to partake, but he'd simply smile and shake his head. After a bit, they'd let him be.

Most of them, anyway.

Mike Chang had made it his mission in life to get Blaine to dance along with them, much to his distress. And the harder Mike tried, the more Blaine resisted. It'd had evolved into something of game between them: each day Mike would spin circles around him, tempting him, and each day Blaine wouldn't move an inch. Neither had made any progress until one day, when Mike simply took his hand and pulled him out his chair - he spun Blaine around and dipped him low to the ground, before he could manage to say:

_"I won't dance."_

As Mike had lifted him from the dip, Blaine shook his head, lips turning up with the hint of a smile. He said nothing, pretending not to notice the smirks on his fellow Glee-clubber's faces. And so simply, Blaine found himself joining in; from that day on, he never missed an opportunity to dance with the Glee club.


End file.
